Resident Evil The R Stories
by HigureCommando
Summary: An average city is about to become Racoon all over again when 3 helicopter's carrying T and G-Virus (and some other stuff) crash into the city infecting everything several people have survived but for how long? Also who is this mysterious character called


Resident Evil

The "R" Story's

By sushi master & Diaboramon2

Author's Note:

Diaboramon2: This is a story about a group of people trying to escape from a city where the T and G-Virus has leaked from some helicopter's that crashed there. Micheal Kirk, and a mysterious character with an ID tag signed by Umbrella that indicates he is the "R" try to escape this horror town.

sushi master: 

Character's:

First Name :Micheal

Last Name: Kirk

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Favorite Weapon: Desert Eagle

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'10

Weight: 140lbs. 7oz.

___________________

First Name: Robert "R"

Last Name: Unknown

Age: 21

Sex: Male

Favorite Weapon: Sniper Rifle

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Blood Type: (Previously)~B (Recently Changed By Unknown Origins)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 133lbs. 2oz.

Disc One: Part One: The Accident

March 26,1999

Micheal Kirk lived in a small city in Virginia, Gelfrigde. He lived in a bad part of town, in a trailer. He worked at a videogame store. He didn't make a lot of money but he did enjoy videogame's, so working there didn't bother him much. He liked rap and listened to it a lot. He had been arrested before for assault, but he usually just beat up kids that messed with his friends. He carried around with him a Desert Eagle that he fixed up (with the help of a friend) to use 22. magnum rounds he did so because the 44., 45., 50., and 356. rounds were the only bullets that he could find that would fit in it, but they cost way too much. The 22. rounds were cheaper and he didn't have any use for bullets like the other's. A 45. had the power to "remove" someone's shoulder. He was on his way home from a rough day at work.

Micheal Kirk 9:00pm

"That damn manager!" I said angrily "I should blow his fu…damn head off!" The manager had been giving me a hard time just because I let someone leave without paying. "I was just a little kid." I told him "He just wanted some stupid gum!" I also told him. But no! The damn manager has to get his ass all bent out of shape! I liked to worjk at that videogame place but Jesus it was such a pain. That's what I get for being nice! That kid was only 4 years old! As I walked home I just got angrier and angrier thinking about what had happened. After a while I figured I better calm down or I'll develop an ulcer or something.

I continued to walk and walk (it was a long way home). Eventually I got to Kelber ST. Step by step my feet walked down the sidewalk. EEEERT! I heard a car screech to a stop behind me. "Oh no…" I whispered to myself. I stopped and turned it was a big mustang, blue in color. And before I knew it 6 guy's got out…they were soc's. Soc's were what we called people that were in higher social class's "Damn!" I whispered loudly. They started toward me with smiles on their stupid face's. I began to pick up the pace. They probably wanted what little money I had, or to mess me up for fun seeing as I was all alone. Whatever they wanted to do to me I didn't wait around to find out, I ran…faster and faster.

"Hey! Where you goin' we just wanna' play! He, he, he…"one of them called out from behind me.

"Damn those bastards!" I cursed as I continued to run faster and faster. I could hear the patting of footsteps behind me. I ran and ran for blocks until I figured they were gone. I got to Grelmer St. and I stopped, put my hands on my knees, and bent over, panting furiously trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes I stood strait up to continue walking finally. I started moving again step by step, when all of a sudden I could hear the sound of car wheel's screeching. "Oh shit…" I looked behind me as the noise grew louder and louder. Right then that mustang came around the corner at high speed. It stopped about 8 yards behind me, and a few of those guys got out not all of them though. Then the last one out closed the door, the car took off and the 3 soc's started toward me. I began to run forward but the car had stopped about 10 in _front_ of me and 2 more soc's got out and also started toward me. I was cornered. They were coming from every direction.

One of the 2 that were in front smiled "Don't worry…" he began "…we don't want to hurt we just want to borrow some money.".

"Fuck you!" I began "You can kiss my ass! I ain't given jack shit to assholes like you!" I knew that that would just make them mad but they probably weren't going to hit me any harder than if I had said nothing. So I preferred to cuss them out.

That same kid looked at me with that same smile "Ooooo…you got a nasty mouth…didn't you're mom ever tell you not to say bad words?" I was getting angry. My mom had been dead for years. She got killed trying to phone the police that the pharmacy that she worked at was being robbed. "Oh yeah about speaking of your mama that reminds me…" that same soc reached into his pocket and scrambled around in there "Here's ten dollars…".

I lifted an eyebrow "What?"

"For you're mom…"

"Why?"

"Cause she was good last night!" his smile got even bigger, and the other soc's laughed.

Right then I cracked. I shot forward and punched that soc in the face. He went flying. The one next to him tried to grab me from behind the neck, but I ducked and punched him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground in pain. The other three all came at me at once. I turned quickly and kicked the one on my right in the chest, he fell to the ground as well. The one in the middle though was kind of big, and grabbed my arms to hold me back. The other one cracked his knuckles. He then punched me in the chest once, then again and again. When he stopped the other's got up and walked over to me, still a sitting duck because of that stupid soc behind me.

The first one I punched looked at me a black eye had already developed. "You stupid son of…!" he said as he punched me in the chest as hard as he probably could "Take that!".

Another one smiled "What should we do with him now?" he asked with this weasely, high voice.

"Hmmm…" another one of them started.

"Hey I got it!" the one behind me said "How about we make sure his guts are the right color…"

All the other's smiled "Yeah that's a good idea…" said the first one I punched. And he took out a switchblade.

RERERERERERE! A police siren went off and was getting louder. "Shit!" that last soc started "Hurry and dump this guy." Their was a vacant lot a few feet away and a broken truck (the kind that carry cargo and gas) was laying in the lot. "Hurry throw him in that truck!" they then dragged me over to the truck threw me in, and slammed the doors closed. I was losing consciousness and fast.

March 26, 1999

12:24pm

Three Umbrella helicopters hovered above Gelfridge, Virginia carrying the deadly T and G-virus.

"This is copter 1, copter 2 do you copy?" no answer "I repeat copter 2, this is copter 1 do you copy?" their was silence then a signal from copter 2 finally came in "Copter 2?" on the other end their was silence.

"…" copter 2 was still silent "…grrr…" a strange growling noise came through the radio "ARRRgglllRRRaaaGGG!".

"Oh shit…" the pilot in copter 1 said. Right then copter 2 started to move out of control and crashed into the copter 3 it then turn and crashed into copter 1 as well sending the three copter's twirling to the ground. They were going to land in the city below…

March 27, 1999

Micheal Kirk 9:43am

I wolk up the next day (apparently) and my head hurt pretty bad. "Ughh…" I groaned "…what happened?" I rubbed my head then looked around. "A truck…oh I remember!" I stood up and walked to the back of the truck "Those bastards!" I exclaimed as I opened the truck door's. I stepped out and it was really foggy, and raining fairly hard. I looked up into the rain for a minute I liked rain. I liked the calmness of it. But something was wrong…the rain was all I heard. "What the?" their were no car, bus, train or whistle noise's no anything…except the rain.

"Rughhh…" I heard a strange moan in front of me. I snatched out my Desert Eagle and turned the safety off. I then trained my gun in the direction I heard the moan from. The fog was thick so I could probably see about four and a half yards in front of me. "Rughh…" I heard another moan. A figure began to come into focus it was a man looking down. He was dragging toward me he looked hurt.

"Who are you?" I asked but their was no answer. He just kept on limping toward me. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I repeated louder.

Right then…he looked up, and their I saw…his face had been decayed he teeth were showing and his eyes were blank white. His face was also kind of a pale blue color. "Oh…shit…" I said "Stay back!" I exclaimed. Right then I heard more noises that sounded just like this first thing that shuffling noise…

That's when I saw about 25 more of those zombie things came out of nowhere surrounding me. There they were moaning and shuffling. I turned and fired at one at my right, it fell. Then one to my left, it fell. Then one on the middle, then to the right, to the left. But I wasn't shooting fast enough not that I could with all the recoil that damn gun had. Their all had their arms reaching out coming closer and closer. I thought I was finished until the noise of bullets tearing through flesh and the sight of blood splattering everywhere along with this was the sound of a silenced machine gun. The zombies fell quickly one by one until they were all gone I looked around but couldn't seem to locate my savior.

"Look's like…this…is where my new life begins…" I loaded my gun and started walking forward.

Enter The Survival Horror…

My (and sushi master's) first Resident Evil fic (or chapter) don't worry it will get better I should be posting the next chapter up soon. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
